Cuando el amor llama a tu puerta II Parte
by Eowynd
Summary: Reflexiones de Fujitaka mientras pasa su noche de bodas con su nueva esposa Makoto. No es slash ni yaoi. Si quieren pueden leer la primera parte del fic para mas detalles pero no es indispensable


**Fanfic de Sakura Card Captor **

**"Cuando el amor llama a tu puerta II Parte"  
Por Eowynd**

**

* * *

**Por fin habían llegado al hotel donde transcurriria la noche de bodas, el viaje no había sido muy largo, pero el día había sido agotador

La Ceremonia...

La Fiesta...

Todo había sido tan hermoso, habían estado rodeados de sus seres más queridos, grandes e incondicionales amigos y mucha gente que los apreciaba. La ceremonia había sido sencilla, pero llena de amor, algo que jamás olvidaría en toda su vida.

Y asi mientras ella se cambiaba en el baño, él se arreglaba sentado en la cama, pensando en su matrimonio anterior y en especial en aquella noche de bodas, hace ya tantos años, con su primer amor... Nadeshiko...

A Fujitaka Kinomoto sus diez años de matrimonio con ella le parecieron sólo dos, mientras que los nueve desde su muerte le parecieron veinte. Su matrimonio había sido breve, pero muy feliz a pesar de todas las complicaciones y problemas que habían tenido. Prueba de ello eran Touya y Sakura, sus otros dos grandes amores en este mundo, ambos se habían convertido en hermosos y nobles jovenes de los cuales Fujitaka se sentía muy orgulloso y feliz. A pesar de todo había logrado criarlos y sacarlos adelante luego de la muerte de su esposa, cosa que en un primer momento creyo que no sería capaz...

Por aquellos días había caído en un profundo estado de depresión, pero el tener a Touya y Sakura lo motivaban para seguir adelante. Jamás le permitio a la bebida o similares hacerse cargo de su vida, como vio que pasaba con algunos amigos, tampoco le oculto su tristeza a sus hijos y les permitia verlo llorar y también dejarles llorar a ellos. Lo que hizo fue tratar de infundirles consuelo y paz con la idea de que su madre estaba ahora en unhermoso lugar en el cielo convertida en un ángel que los cuidaría y acompañaría toda la vida...

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y se levanto a abrir

-buenas noches señor -saludo cortezmente un joven vestido al estilo japones- el hotel les manda esto a los recien casados -dijo mientras hacia entrar un carrito adornado con arreglos florales de Sakuras, dulces tradicionales y unos frascos con Sake y sus respectivos vasos

-muchas gracias, son muy amables -dijo recibiendo y colocando el carrito a un lado

-ni lo mencione señor, si necesita algo solo llamen -dijo mientras hacia una reverencia también estilo japones y se retiraba del cuarto

-¿Quién era amor? -pregunto su nueva esposa mientras salia del baño y Fujitaka cerraba la pueta

-era el servicio del hotel que nos traía un presente -dijo mientras se giraba para verla y quedando pasmado ante su belleza.

Sus cabellos caian largos y ondulantes sobre sus hombros, espalda y pecho haciendo de un bello marco para su aún más bello rostro, además de que el yukata azul (Kimono de verano) con adornos dorados que traía puesto le quedaba hermosamente dandole un aspecto, un aura especial.

-que amables! -dijo mirando el carro al tiempo que se acercaba a su nuevo marido quien también vestia un kimono azul con dorado, el cual, segúnsu opinión le quedaba maravillosamente, ayudando a marcar su fisico tan varonil.- ya no se estila mucho -finalizo con una hermosa sonrisa. Y ante esa imagen Fujitaka supo que había hecho lo correcto, si alguna duda qquedo en su mente o en su corazón ahora se desvanecieron por completo

Frente a él se encontraba su nuevo amor, la mujer que había conquistado su corazón con paciencia, comprensión, cariño y ternura. Y no sólo el suyo, sino también el de sus hijos que era casi decir lo mismo.

Sakura, quien crecio sin su madre, había formado un lazo muy estrecho y profundo con ella en poco tiempo, tanto asi que incluso había pedido llamarla mamá cuando se casara con su padre. Ella había aceptado, emocionada, de inmediato y cuando Fujitaka lo supo se sintio plenamente dichoso y feliz.

Touya... bueno Touya era una piedra más difícil de pulir, pero de a poco también se había ido ganando su cariño y estaba seguro de que lo lograría más temprano que tarde.

Era definitivo, esta era la mujer que su corazón y su familia, habían escogido para pasar el resto de su vida juntos y a él no le importo ni le molesto en lo más minímo esa decisión.

Casi sin pensarlo la rodeo con su brazo izquierdo por su cintura y con su otra mano levanto su rostro, tomandolo por la barbilla, y le dio un beso. Fue un beso suave, dulce y enamorado

-te amo Makoto -dijo cuando separo sus labios de los de su nuevo amor y esposa. Ella, un poco sorprendida por lo repentino de su acción, sólo acerto a contestarle

-yo también te amo Fujitaka y quiero estar siempre contigo

Estas pocas palabras fueron suficientes para escribir en fuego su nombre en el corazón de Fujitaka y para saber también que en su propio corazón el deseaba lo mismo. Asi que la volvio a besar al tiempo que la cargaba en brazos y la llevaba hasta la cama donde la deposito suavemente para luego recostarse a su lado y decirle

-realmente eres muy hermosa Makoto y yo soy muy afortunado de tenerte a mí lado -ella sonrio y con cuidado le quito los lentes colocandolos sobre el velador para decirle

-los dos somos afortunados amor,porque jamás pense que me encontraría con alguin como tú

Entonces volvieron a besarse mientras que él desamarraba con cuidado y suavidad la yukata de ella para asi poder entregarse en cuerpo y alma...

**OWARI (Fin)**


End file.
